North Korea (Kim il-Sung)
North Korea led by Kim il-Sung I is a custom civilization mod by Uighur_Caesar, with contributions from DarthStarKiller, TarcisioCM, Urdnot_Scott, danrell, Chrisy15, GPuzzle, RawSasquatch, Guandao, and Regalman This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'North Korea' North Korea, officially the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (DPRK), is a country in East Asia, in the northern part of the Korean Peninsula. The capital and largest city is Pyonyang, and it shares a land border with China to the north and northwest, along the Amnok (Yalu) and Tumen rivers, and a small section of the Tumen River also forms a border with Russia to the northeast. The Korean Demilitarized Zone marks the boundary between North Korea and South Korea. The DPRK officially describes itself as a self-reliant socialist state and holds elections. However, critics regard it as a totalitarian dictatorship. Various outlets have called it Stalinist, particularly noting the elaborate cult of personality around Kim Il-sung and his family. International organizations have also assessed human rights violations in North Korea as belonging to a category of their own, with no parallel in the contemporary world. The Workers' Party of Korea, led by a member of the ruling family, holds power in the state and leads the Democratic Front for the Reunification of the Fatherland of which all political officers are required to be members. Over time North Korea has gradually distanced itself from the world communist movement. Juche, an ideology of national self-reliance, was introduced into the constitution as a "creative application of Marxism-Leninism" in 1972. The means of production are owned by the state through state-run enterprises and collectivized farms. Most services such as healthcare, education, housing and food production are subsidized or state-funded. North Korea follows Songun, or "military-first" policy. It is the country with the highest number of military and paramilitary personnel, with a total of 9,495,000 active, reserve, and paramilitary personnel. Its active duty army of 1.21 million is the fourth largest in the world, after China, the U.S., and India. It also possesses nuclear weapons. 'Kim il-Sung' Kim Il-Sung, born Kim Song-ju, was the supreme leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, commonly called North Korea, for 46 years, from its establishment in 1948 until his death in 1994. He held the posts of Prime Minister from 1948 to 1972 nd President from 1972 to 1994. He was also the leader of the Workers' Party of Korea from 1949 to 1994 (titled as chairman from 1949 to 1966 and as general secretary after 1966). Coming to power after the overthrow of Japanese rule in 1945, he authorized the invasion of South Korea in 1950, triggering a defense of South Korea by the United Nations led by the United States. Under his leadership, North Korea became a socialist state and had close political and economic relations with the Soviet Union. By the 1960s nad 1970s, North Korea enjoyed a relatively high standard of living, outperforming the South, which was crippled by political instability and economic crises. Differences between North Korea and the Soviet Union made the country non-aligned in world politics, central among these differences being Kim Il-Sung's philosophy of Juche, which focused on Korean patriotism and self-reliance. Juche eventually replaced Marxism-Leninism and communism altogether. A cult of personality around Kim Il-Sung came to dominate domestic politics and loyalty to the supreme leader was a de facto condition for public office. At the 6th Workers' Party Congress in 1980, his son Kim Jong-il, was selected as his heir to supreme leadership. In 1991, following the dissolution of the Soviet Union, North Korea's economy collapsed, leading to widespread poverty and famine. After transitioning his military authority to Kim Jong-il in 1993, Kim Il-Sung died in 1994. 'Dawn of Man' The North Korean people bow before your presence, President Kim il-Sung. After years of fighting against Japanese imperialists, you emerged as the leader of communist controlled North Korea. Under your leadership, the Korean War was launched in an attempt to reunify the peninsula. However, the initially effective offensive was repelled and the post-war borders have remained to this day. After the wars aftermath, you developed the Juche ideology, stressing self-reliance and isolation, and formed a massive Cult of Personality surrounding yourself and your family. Your policies have remained the guiding principles for North Korea today and for your leadership, you are forever revered as the Eternal President. Great leader, your return is necessary for a revival in North Korea's glory. Can you defend the nation from imperialists and foreign exploitation? Can you foment undying loyalty throughout your populace? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"Greetings comrade. I am Kim il-Sung, president of the Korean people. I am a firm believer in men's control over his destiny. I wonder if ours will cross..." '''Defeat: '"The Korean people's revolution must go on without me..." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions 'Establish the Strategic Rocket Forces' Warfare is becoming more and more reliant on long range artillery and missiles. We must keep our national defense modern and effective by establishing a new military division to defend our nation. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be North Korea *Must have Rocketry *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *1 Magistrates *2500 Gold Rewards: * *+25% Combat Strength for Rocket Artillery and Mobile SAMs. *+2 Range for Guided Missiles and Nuclear Missiles. *+1 Cargo Limit for Nuclear Submarines and Missile Cruisers. 'Promulgate the Juche Ideology' Although our nation has become more isolated on the world stage, this will not prevent us from dominating it! We shall follow a new path, the path of Juche, to become autarkic and brace this new era. Requirements/Restrictions *Player must be North Korea *May not be using more than half of your trade routes internationally. *May only be enacted once per game *Must be in at least the Industrial Era Costs: *2 Magistrate *800 Culture Rewards: *Pick an Ideology if you have none, or gain 2 free Policies if you have one already. *Adopting Policies will start 3 turn WLTKDs in all cities. *-1% Social Policy cost for each Trade Route not being used internationally. Full Credits List *''DarthStarKiller, Urdnot_Scott, TarcisioCM, Regalman, Rawsasquatch : Art *''Urdnot_Scott, Chrisy15, Gpuzzle: design help *''danrell'': UU model *''Uighur_Caesar'': All else Category:Korea Category:Uighur Caesar Category:Totalitarian Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders